priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Faruru
is a mysterious vocal doll who appears in Episode 1 and Episode 13 as a cameo. Her preferred brand is Marionette Mu. She makes her actual anime debut in Episode 17, and her Season 2 debut in Episode 58. Occasionally, she goes and watches Laala perform. She also seems to know about the Prism Voice. After her awakening in Episode 37, Falulu has a more refined appearance. She is currently in a unit Tricolore alongside her newly made friends from Season 2, Hibiki Shikyoin and Fuwari Midorikaze. Personality At the beginning of the series, Faruru is very naive (much like Sophie's Fancy Mode) and doesn't know a lot of words; so she tends to repeat the words and actions of others (even copies Laala's and Mirei's catchphrases and actions). Her voice sounds slightly robotic, and she tends to call certain things (like the Prism Voice and Laala) sparkling. Her mascot Unicorn often guides her. Even though she didn't know what emotions were she expressed anger, fear, happiness, and a bit of disobedience in Episode 34, which resulted in her making a new Making Drama. She may be a bit smart since she was able to solve a long equation problem within seconds. After her re-awakening in Episode 37, Faruru's personality becomes much more human-like and vivacious. Her speaking voice (as well as her singing voice as shown in Episode 58) have lost its robotic quality. She also shows some common values (apologizing to Unicorn for making her worry) and becomes a bit more casual. She also became more responsible and worrisome since she has 100 little sisters to watch over. Appearance Faruru has gray eyes and green, thickly braided pigtails, which gives them a bushy appearance. Her bangs are eye-length, and she wears two pink bows over a pair of gray headphones, and a tiara on her head. She is shown wearing a regal coord of mainly pink and white. In Episode 37, Faruru gains a new appearance. She's taller, and her thickly braided pigtails are released into long, curly pigtails held by white-winged bands, while her headphones become gold and pink, and she has a pink heart with gold detail in the center of her forehead. She wears another regal dress, though this one is more colorful, and is considered more revealing to match her new appearance. Relationships *SoLaMi♡SMILE - In Episode 13, Faruru watched their performance and mentioned that the Prism Voice was becoming stronger. *Unicorn - Unicorn is Faruru's manager in PriPara. She has been taken care of since she was born by Unicorn, as Faruru is usually mindless and spacey. *Mini Farurus - They address Faruru as their older sister. *Hibiki Shikyoin - Calls Hibiki,“Maho-chan,” and later joins her in CelePara Opera Company. Her teammate in Tricolore with Fuwari Midorikaze as an official unit. *Fuwari Midorikaze - Her teammate in Tricolore. Significant Coords * Angelic Fancy Coord - Her first casual coord in the PriPara until Episode 37. * Marionette Mu Cyalume Coord - Her typical Cyalume Change coord until Episode 35. * Heartful MM Cyalume Coord - Her casual coord and typical Cyalume Change coord starting from Episode 37. * Fancy Unicorn Coord - Her casual coord starting from Episode 58. * Super Cyalume Faruru Coord - Her Super Cyalume Change coord from Episode 111 - Present. * PriPari of Flowers Bleu Coord - Tricolore Unit Coord. Etymology Faruru (Falulu): '''Her name is based on the fourth note of the Solfège scale. Trivia *So far, Faruru and Laala appear to be the only idols to know of the Prism Voice. *Faruru is the only main character to have multiple cameo appearances before making a debut. * According to a brief translation of her description, it says Faruru is "A mysterious girl which nothing is known about. After seeing Laala’s live who debuted in PriPara after a series of coincidences, she could tell that Laala was an owner of the legendary Prism Voice. Dancing, fashion sense and Prism Voice, she possesses all the best qualities required to be an idol (Faruru, not Laala)." * Faruru is the only main character in Season 1 to not be voiced by an i☆Ris member. * She is the second character to have an image song. * Faruru is the only Season 1 main character to not be a member of SoLaMi♡Dressing. * She was shown copying Laala throughout season 1. ** She copied Laala's Capisce/Kashikoma when performing and in front of others outside of PriPara. ** They also shared matching pre-Making Drama poses, with the exception that one of them winks. ** Another Example is how their class/rank level up poses are the same. * During her debut, she was able to jump to the last level of Debut Class. * Her name (Fa'''ruru) is based on the fourth note of the Solfège scale. * In Episode 27, Faruru impersonated Laala, Mirei, Sophie, and Chanko. ** Faruru shares her voice actress with Chanko. * Faruru is a Vocal Doll created inside PriPara. ** Because Faruru is a vocal doll, her age is unknown. According to her mascot, Unicorn, she is around 10, which means she is around the same age as Laala. * Faruru has performed a total of seven Making Dramas, the most at once by a single performer, as shown in Episode 30. * In her reawakened form, her voice is noticeably less robotic both inside of performance and outside of performance. *Faruru is shown to not be able to leave PriPara in Episode 33. In Episode 140, she was finally able to go to the real world through the Rosette Pact. However, it was for a limited time. *Faruru is the only main character to have a significant change in appearance of her idol form. *Judging by her early sketches, she was going to have green Falala-like hair and purplish eyes. Her dress was pink, purple, black, and green, and she had black gloves and shoes with gold halos to match her head ornament. Her theme colors were mostly black and pink, while her subs were purple and green. She also had blue wings. *In another early sketch, she looked more like Jewlie and had pink hair. Her dress was green and white, which looks like Laala's super Cyalume Coord. She was also going to be flower themed. *Faruru's birthday falls on March 21st, which is the same as Ema Hinata from the Aikatsu Friends! series. **Her zodiac sign is Aries. Category:Female Category:Idol Category:Main Character Category:S1 Main Character Category:Anime Category:Characters Category:Marionette Mu user Category:Lovely Idol Category:Celepara Opera Company Member Category:Tricolore Member Category:Vocal Doll